


First Week

by OLIintheTARDIS



Series: As It Should Be [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OLIintheTARDIS/pseuds/OLIintheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first week with Rose and the metacrisis Doctor in Pete's World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Week

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to start a little series following the life of Rose and Tentoo. I'll most likely jump around in their story lines but for now let's start at the beginning.

After a cloudy beach in Norway, a second heartfelt goodbye, a confession, a kiss, a dematerializing Tardis, and a long and silent trip to England the Doctor and Rose's relationship didn't progress much. Had their life been a fairytale the kiss at Bad Wolf Bay would've ended with the caption "And the lived everly after. The End." But reality was much darker and crueler.

Rose didn't speak to him much at the beginning. She was confused and dumbfounded by the sudden twist of events. When she crossed the universe to stop the stars from going out she never thought about returning back to Pete's World. She had a plan and she was going to stay with the Doctor forever. The Doctor, not a clone. It didn't help much that he claimed to have the same thoughts, ideas, looks, memories, and feelings for her. He still wasn't him. In a way it felt wrong, and she felt cheated and angry at the Doctor who left her.

He basically gave her a second best throw away clone that he didn't personally want to deal with!

Rose couldn't help the thoughts that overcame her. She spent days locked away in her flat. Sometimes she cried, sometimes she would curse him out and throw things, other times she would be too exhausted to feel anything. She rarely slept or ate.

She didn't see him after arriving back in England. She trusted Torchwood would set things for him and create an identity and a life for him.

She knew she'd eventually have to face the music and see him. But for now she hid from the world.

Five days later Jackie let herself into Rose's flat.

They sat on the couch with the TV playing softly in the background. Rose stirred her tea but didn't drink it. "Sweetheart" Jackie said while stirring her tea, "you've got to go out. You're doing worse than when we first arrived in this universe."

"Yeah," Rose responded softly.

"Have you spoken with him?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"No."

Silence. Jackie took a sip.

"So is he the Doctor or not?"

"I don't know mom. He claims to be and so does the proper Doctor, but I don't know." She set her tea down. "To me the Doctor is an ancient alien with

a time machine and a sonic screwdriver that does practically everything. The Doctor isn't human. He doesn't settle down. He has two hearts and fights monsters."

"You're all he has you know."

Rose sighed heavily. She knew.

"And I think you're being selfish."

"What?" she shrieked. "I'm being selfish? He's the one that left me, mom! He didn't really give me much of a choice. Just dumped us all in that bloody awful beach again."

"And what would've been the alternate, Rose?"

She didn't respond.

"I'll tell you. You would've been separated from your family. Don't you want to see Tony grow? You have a life here Rose. A proper, nice, and comfortable life that we never had before..."

"I love you guys, you know that, mum... but, being with the Doctor, traveling with him, it was amazing."

"But you still can do that now. He gave him that thing to make a Tardis or something right?"

She shrugged. "That's his and from what I gathered it sounds rather impossible. Either way, it still wouldn't be the same as being with the proper Doctor."

"And how would you know that? Have you had a proper conversation with him?"

"Well, no but-"

"But nothing! You have no excuse for the way you're treating him." Jackie sat up and reached for her coat and keys. "The Doctor did the right thing and you'll realize it eventually. I'm visiting Pete at Torchwood for lunch and you're coming. Get your coat." It wasn't a request but rather a command.

"I'm not hungry."

"Good, then we can skip lunch. You have to speak to him."

Fifty minutes later Rose stepped into the Torchwood building with a heavy sigh and her mother trailing behind. She thought she would never see this place again.

"Are we going to see him right now?" Rose asked when the lift's door closed leaving them in privacy.

"No. I don't know exactly where he is right now. Pete knows. But the moment we locate you're speaking to him."

Rose sighed sadly then nodded.

\---------------------------------------------

The Doctor wasn't having a better week. The adjustment to a human body was tolerable and even welcomed when Rose Tyler returned to his life and he could offer her his forever as well. That was almost a week ago, now he was just tired and sad.

He figured things would immediately fall into place, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Fitting into a 21st century human society was fairly simple for him. This incarnation had to be the most human of all his previous bodies and non more than his current actual human body.

However, this incarnation was born with Rose in mind and his love for her. This human body could offer her everything she deserves. It was the best case scenario she could ever have.

As a Time Lord he wouldn't have ever been able to love her properly the way she deserves. He used to repress his feelings because he thought it would hurt when he would lose her. And he knew it would happen. One day Rose would be too tired to run and one day she would die and he would have to live without her. That's the thing about humans, their lifespans are too short.

But now he is human. His time is limited, he has one heart, and his body is dying. But he can allow himself to love her fully.

Except she doesn't reciprocate those feelings and he hasn't seen her in days. And it hurts him.

Rose not loving him never occurred to him.

But she kissed him.

It was just in the heat of the moment.

She loves a Time Lord not a human.

She needs time.

He hates her a bit.

He loves her tremendously.


End file.
